Not so easy
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: It's not so easy for Alex to lie and be carefree all the time. It's not so easy to neglect magic and science. But what does Justin have to do with this? JALEX. One-shot. Alex-centric.


_(A/N: So, here you go, another jalex one-shot. I know my stories are getting a lot of hits, but maybe you guys can review if you like it? Please?)_

_*****_

_Disclaimer: If I owned WOWP they would be showing Season 3 in India now instead of half of season 2. So yeah, don't own it. _

***

"_**It's so hard being me", Alex mumbled to TJ as she flipped her hair with her hand-turned-foot. **_

See, it's not so easy being the only daughter in the family. And it's definitely not easy being a carefree, irresponsible, non-chalant sister to Justin.

*****

"Snarky apathetic slacker?" Alex yelled as she threw her bag at the living room couch.

Justin looked around for a moment, sipped some water from a glass, and replied calmly, "Yupe".

"Justin!" Alex screamed, getting even more irritated at Justin's calm tone. "What kind of brother are you?"

And then there was one (awkward) moment of (frightening) silence.

That 'brother' word itself slapped her in the face and told her how doomed she was.

"Umm, the kind that gets you out of trouble when you mess up, which happens like, EVERY DAY." Justin finally retorted as he headed upstairs. "Try hitting a book sometimes", he yelled behind his shoulder as he shut his bedroom door.

_**Book.**_

*****

"Daddy?"

"Yes Honey?"

"When I grow up, I wanna marry Justin."

"Aw, Theresa isn't that adorable! Sure honey, you just have 15 more years till you're eighteen."

****

Five-year old Alex walked into Justin's room carrying a heavy book in her hand. Justin quickly rushed to her and took the book from her. Alex smiled.

"You could have called me downstairs. You didn't need to carry this heavy book. You're just a little girl." Justin said breathlessly as he helped Alex sit on the bed beside him.

"No. I have something to show you." Alex said as her face suddenly turned serious.

"Okay, what is it?" Justin asked, as he slowly started getting nervous. Alex never got serious. (Not even when the report cards came out).

Alex flipped open a page of the book and showed it to Justin. "It says here that we can't marry."

"What?" Justin was taken aback. He was expecting Alex to ask him to read her another fairy tale.

"It says here that brothers and sisters can't marry. Why?" Alex questioned as she stomped her feet on the floor angrily while still sitting on the bed.

"Let me see." Justin said as he took the book in his hands and quickly read the page. "Umm, it says here that it is against the law."

Alex mumbled something under her breath, something about 'stupid law', and then looked at Justin with tear-filled eyes, "But I wanna live with you."

Justin quickly pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. "I know. We will live together. I promise."

_**That was the last time Alex read a book without being forced to do so. **_

_**And she remembers the last word she checked in a dictionary-Incest. **_

****

"Young lady, we need to talk now", Jerry said as Alex walked into the lair.

Alex whined. "Look, if this is about the lamp I broke then-"

"You broke your mom's lamp again!" Jerry shrieked. "Lamp- Theresa- mad- ALEX!"

"Daddy I'm sorry, I was just-"Alex tried explaining.

Jerry cut her off again. "We'll talk about that later", and then he glanced at Justin- "Justin, fix the lamp your sister broke". Ignoring Justin's protests, he turned back to face Alex "-right now we need to talk about you failing science again." Jerry crossed his arms near his chest.

"You told him!" Alex glared at Justin. Justin smiled. "I'll get back at you later traitor." She turned back to her father. "Daddy, I'm just a little girl. I'm fourteen." Alex pouted.

"Your brother used to get an A when he was fourteen" Jerry reasoned.

"But he's a geek. I mean just look at him daddy. He doesn't even date!" Alex scoffed.

"And that's why he has time to study. If you don't get a B on your retest, you are not going on your date on Friday." Jerry stated firmly.

Alex glared at Justin for telling him about the date. "Daddy, this is unfair!" she stomped her feet.

"Good. Then I'm being a good parent. Now hit the books." Jerry said angrily as he walked out of the lair.

Alex groaned.

*******

Justin opened Alex's door and walked in when a pillow hit him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Justin yelled.

"For walking into your sister's room without knocking? I could have been changing you know." Alex smirked as she rolled over in her bed, giving Justin some space to sit.

Justin placed the pillow back neatly on the bed (dork) and sat down. "You walk into my room all the time when I'm changing."

"There's a difference." Alex said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Never mind. What to do you want now? Can't you see I'm studying?"

Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, trying to study." Alex scoffed.

"I thought you needed help." Justin offered sweetly.

Alex scoffed. "And why would _you_ help me?"

"You're my sister." Justin stated, and Alex felt him practically slap her on the face at the dreaded S-word.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "And what is it for you?"

Justin's face grew serious. He looked away from her and focused on her messy study desk instead. "You are not going on your date."

"WHAT!" Alex screamed. "If I don't pass, then daddy will not let me go my date. And if I pass, then you won't! What a diremma!"

"Dilemma." Justin corrected automatically.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Point is, if I can't go on my date, what's the point studying?" She sat up. "No thanks Justin, I don't need your help. I'll study on my own, pass and then go on my date."

Justin raised an eyebrow again.

Alex groaned. "No, I won't use magic. That's why I'm studying!"

Justin sighed and slumped down on the bed, back turned towards Alex. "I don't want you to go on that date."

Alex dropped the book by her side and looked at him. "Why not?"

Justin didn't face her. "There's a theatre near my math club." Alex snorted, but Justin continued. "They are showing that movie you wanted to see. So I thought maybe we should….."

Alex's heart started racing, but she managed to remain calm- she had mastered the art through the years. "It's a deal. But you're paying. Now get up. Turn to chapter five and tell me what the heck they are saying." Alex said as she shoved Justin with the book.

Justin opened the book and chuckled. "You can't understand heredity?"

"Gosh, everyone's not a science-freak like you." Alex retorted.

Justin chuckled again and started teaching Alex. She yawned. She listened. Then she yawned again. But Justin didn't mind, he was used to it.

The terms 'dominant', 'recessive', 'allele', 'hybrid' vaguely registered in her head when she suddenly spoke up. "Is this why you and I can't have a kid?"

"What?" Justin stuttered as he tried to comprehend what his little sister just said.

Alex slapped herself mentally. That wasn't how she intended to frame the question! She started to sweat, fearing Justin's reaction.

"Yeah." Justin finally said, breaking the silence. "But don't use that example in your test. You'll get us in jail."

Alex thought Justin would chuckle, or smile at least, but he didn't, which meant he was serious, and he kept his gaze fixed on the book, which meant he was feeling uncomfortable.

Okay, that was bad.

"I'm sorry." Alex mumbled softly.

Justin's features still looked dark. He sighed and finally looked up at her. "Alex, you know we can't-"

"I know, Justin." Alex cut him off.

_**Knowing things hurt a lot. And science hurt even more. **_

And maybe it would be a bad idea to go out with Justin to a movie, but she's Alex, why should she care?

_**It helps to be carefree. **_

****

"Alex, where's your big wizard presentation?" Jerry asked as he walked into the lair. Alex looked down. "You haven't done it again, have you? Alex! When will you start taking magic seriously?"

*****

Alex looked at the big fat books in the lair and read the titles. "Potions. Magical creatures. Myths. Witches. Shape-shifting. Dream spells. History of wands. Science of crystal balls. Make your own magical land!"

Alex groaned in frustration.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind her.

Alex jumped back as she heard Justin's voice. "Justin! You scared me!"

Justin grinned. "Are you trying to READ magic books?"

Alex scoffed. "Pfft… EW… no!"

Justin took a step closer towards her. "If you needed help with your presentation, you could just ask me!" he said in his know-it-all big brother voice.

"I don't need your help!" Alex stomped her feet.

Justin took another step closer. "What are you searching for?" he whispered.

"Why do you care loser?" Alex retorted.

Justin closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed heavily. "Alex, I told you there's no such spell."

Suddenly, Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "There has to be some way Justin." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Magic can't change what's in our blood Alex. We will always remain this way." Justin whispered as he closed his eyes and took in the scent of Alex's hair. "You know I've been trying for years….. I thought you gave up when you were ten. Why are you searching again? What happened?"

Alex sobbed. _**She knew no good came from magic. If it couldn't fix her problem, why did she need it anyway?**_ She cried, "I hate this."

Justin sighed. "I hate it too."

After a few minutes, they broke apart and wiped their eyes just in time before Jerry walked in.

"All right Alex; this is your last chance." He said.

"Sorry daddy, I couldn't complete it because…. JUSTIN was talking about his dorky stuff." Alex said as she pointed a finger at him.

"What! I did not!" Justin snapped.

"Yes you did! Daddy, he kept on babbling about that new weather-lady from channel nine." Alex complained.

And that is how quickly she has to change into her annoying, irresponsible, carefree younger sister-mode. **It helps being a good actress. Lying is her second nature, after all. **

See, it's so easy.

Just wipe your eyes when you want to cry for hours, fake a smile when you are actually feeling shattered, and blame everything on Justin!

(And make it up to him later with a secret kiss).

**Alex sighed. It's so hard being her. **

-Fin

PLEASE REVIEW. You guys know how great reviews make you feel right?


End file.
